darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Arch-Tiberius
''Arch-Tiberius ''is one of three main antagonists in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original), he is a gigantic and psychopathic warlord in the North-West of England who is rampaging throughout that region of the country, taking control over the lands he set his sights upon. Arch-Tiberius meets Robert Charlton, Leroy J. Salvador and Katrina Davenport after his subordinate; Kennel-Master, captured them in the Moss Woods and brought them to him at his second War Camp, based in the Northern Hills, north of Buddington. ''“Welcome to my War Camp! I’ve heard of you Robert Charlton.” ''- Arch-Tiberius announcing his welcome to the newly-arrived Robert Charlton. (Chapter 21: The War Camp, Page 208). Pre-Book History: Arch-Tiberius was born during the worst winter since the cataclysmic event, in the winter of 2208, to the King and Queen of Utopia. Prince Arch-Tiberius was groomed to be a warrior and treated very harshly by his father throughout his childhood. Suffering from gigantism Arch-Tiberius would experience severe headaches, these were eventually stopped in the year 2227 when he was eighteen-years-old. Before that when Arch-Tiberius was ten-years-old he was already 6'0" and nearly 14st (200lbs). Arch-Tiberius has two brothers, the middle brother being born in 2218 and the youngest brother born in the year 2226. Although great specimens in their own right, neither of Arch-Tiberius's brothers were as tall, strong or maintained the intensive work-out regime, warrior training or vindictive tactical mind that Arch-Tiberius possessed. Throughout his life Arch-Tiberius had always been treated kindly by his mother and the family doctor. When Arch-Tiberius had finished his education within Utopia he was sixteen-years-old in 2225 and would begin campaigning with his father and the Utopian Army, conquering lands in the north, west, east and south. For a while Utopia had control over Tradesville, which Arch-Tiberius helped conquer in 2227, the same year Arch-Tiberius had his tumour removed. Tradesville would later be bought by the D.T.U. for a large sum of gold, advantageous trading rights and other dealings that were in Utopia's favour. Arch-Tiberius campaigned with the Utopian Army from 2225 to 2232, becoming the most decorated general in the army's history and very well respected amongst all his peers. However Arch-Tiberius could never gain the respect and admiration from his father had he deserved. His father treasured their youngest son and desired to groom him to be the future of the Kingdom of Utopia. In mid 2232 Arch-Tiberius, with the backing of most of the Utopian Army commanders, in secret, charged into the throne-room and demanded to know the reason why his father did not give him the respect he deserved and why he groomed a younger prince to be the eventual successor. The King of Utopia exclaimed that Arch-Tiberius was nothing but an overgrown dog of war, who cared not for how many innocents he killed and believed that if Arch-Tiberius took the thrown he would utterly destroy Utopia through constant warring. Arch-Tiberius took exception to this and demanded a judicial duel for the throne. His father agreed and the two fought to the death, where Arch-Tiberius killed his father and took the throne for his own. The reign of Arch-Tiberius was short however as his mother, stricken with grief, and still the Queen of Utopia, before his ceremony, cast him out into exile, never to return. He granted his mother her wish, out of respect for her being his mother, and in return was allowed to take with him all his loyal followers. In 2233 Arch-Tiberius travelled south and even visited Tond, the capital of the D.T.U. before promising to stay south of the D.T.U. territories in exchange for his military being allowed to pass through their territories, which the Governing Senators of the Democratic Trade Union agreed to. In late 2234 Arch-Tiberius began to campaign in the Independent Territories, eventually capturing and naming Wolfe's Fort his base-of-operations in 2237. Since his exile, two-years-prior, Arch-Tiberius desired to re-claim the Utopian throne, but knew he would need a large force to take it. So Arch-Tiberius recruited men throughout the Independent Territories of the North-West, from his conquered in the North-West, Midlands and even parts of Wales. Arch-Tiberius maintained to his commanders that if he took out the D.T.U. he could wait out his mother's reign and then take Utopia. After this Arch-Tiberius would then set his sights upon North Wales, the rest of the Midlands, the North-East, all of Yorkshire, Cheshire and then work on taking over the rest of the British Isles. In 2238 Arch-Tiberius had finished his recruitment and was ready to mobilise his troops. Appearance & Personality: Physical Appearance: * Eye Colour - '''Blue * '''Hair Colour - '''Dark brown. * '''Hair Style - '''Short * '''Facial Hair - '''None * '''Skin Colour - '''White. * '''Height - '''6'10" (208cm) * '''Weight - '''21.4st (300lbs) * '''Accent - '''Pronounced English (deep voice due to gigantism) * '''Age (In 2238) - '''29-years-old. * '''Other Features - '''Arch-Tiberius has very tight and strong facial features, with dark sullen eyes, Arch-Tiberius is almost entirely muscle, due to his strict work-out regime, fight training and dieting. Arch-Tiberius has a scar underneath his hair, on the top of his skull, where he had a tumour taken out. '''Attire & Arsenal: Arch-Tiberius wears no armour, standing tall with a wide bare chest. He wears gardbraces made from parts of a flak jacket that are attached to leather braces which attached onto his baggy leather trousers. Arch-Tiberius wears leather vambraces that are fashioned with small spikes akin to those worn by heavy metal band musicians. He wears leather boots specifically designed for his ginormous feet. Attach to his gardbraces is a thick heavy crimson cape, akin to that of Julius Caesar. The warlord also has a battle helmet. The battle helmet is old police riot helmet with the horns of a bull of each side of the helmet pointing downwards. The visor had been removed from the headpiece and spikes had been screwed into the tri and base. In the novel Arch-Tiberius is not seen having a weapon of any sort. Personality: Arch-Tiberius sees himself not as a mere man, but a God. Often claiming to be the God of War, Arch-Tiberius is highly deluded, dangerous and psychotic. However Arch-Tiberius takes great pride in honour and, as shown in the novel, is very true to his word and treats his subordinates with respect. The warlord does however have an eruptive anger that can be fatal to those who dare defy him. Yet Arch-Tiberius respects those who are fearless, such as Robert Charlton. As it is stated in the novel that the warlord does offer positions, to those worthy enough, to join his Horde. Biography: Robert Charlton, Katrina Davenport and Leroy J. Salvador are captured by Arch-Tiberius's scouts led by the Kennel-Master, and taken to the War Camp. It is here that Robert reunites with Nigel who helps him to escape, committing suicide to do so. Robert meets up with Leroy who had found and returns Robert's bolt-action rifle. Leroy continued to lead the revolt to escape and Robert frees Kat, by killing the Kennel-Master, regains their belongings, then successfully escapes the War Camp. Arch-Tiberius is furious with the attempted revolt and Leroy is captured along with the other escapees, rounded up into a large open space and presented before an infuriated Arch-Tiberius. On the giant warlord's orders, all the escapees, including Leroy, were put on their knees, and had sledgehammers cave in the back of their skulls. Before Leroy died, he wept, as did many of the other captured men. After this it is rumoured that Arch-Tiberius was invading New Haven, this turned out to be false. Arch-Tiberius had not attacked the city but may have been based close by, at the end of the novel it is unclear whether or not Arch-Tiberius had continued his conquest of the Eastern D.T.U. Territories however it is clear that the warlord is still alive. Trivia: * Arch-Tiberius's method of categorising Pit-fighters was inspired by the real-life categorising of gladiators back in Ancient Rome. * Arch-Tiberius based the titles of the Pit-fighters on Star Signs. * Arch-Tiberius is named after the famous Roman Emperor; Tiberius. * The 'Arch' in his name is a reference to him being an apex human, in the same context that there are Archangels as well as regular angels, Arch-Tiberius and his brothers are regarded as Arch-Humans. * Arch-Tiberius's family, although not mentioned in the novel significantly, are vastly wealthy and rule the only known Kingdom in England; Utopia. * Arch-Tiberius's introduction is a tribute to the introduction of Lord Humongous from Mad Max II: Road Warrior. * Arch-Tiberius was based physically on a mixture of both the bodybuilder and strongman; Hafthor Julius Bjornsson as well as Raoh from the Fist Of The North Star series. * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis stated his desire to explore Arch-Tiberius and Utopia more if he did future projects within the Cataclysm world. * Lorraine and Arch-Tiberius are only main characters who had not had their birthdays' by the end of the novel (6th September, 2238). * Arch-Tiberius is the only antagonist who had not had their birthday by 6th September, 2238. * Arch-Tiberius's favourite song is; Metallica - Of Wolf & Man.